1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to underwater propulsion devices and more particularly to an apparatus for propelling an individual underwater utilizing dual thrusters which are rotatable relative to the direction of the hull of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For underwater photographic purposes, there has been a long felt need to have a personal propulsion vehicle with increased maneuverability. Specifically, there has been a need for a vehicle which has the capability of aiming the lens of an attached underwater movie camera in one direction while the device, as a unit, is being propelled in another flight attitude. Such capabilities have been lacking in current propulsion vehicles, resulting in cinematic limitations for underwater photography.
The present inventors are aware of an underwater propulsion device utilizing two thrusters which are rigidly fixed to the hull of the craft. The vehicle is designed with a manta ray-type shape with a handle rigidly affixed on the back end thereof for controlling the direction of travel. Use of the handle affixed to the back end results in maneuvering deficiencies denying a wide degree of underwater photographic effects.
It is a principal object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an underwater propulsion vehicle which has improved maneuverability over presently available underwater craft. It is another object to provide an efficient underwater vehicle with the capability of supporting a camera and aiming the camera in the desired direction regardless of the direction of travel of the vehicle.